Can't Get You Out of My Head
"Can't Get You Out of My Head" is a song recorded by Australian singer Kylie Minogue for her eighth studio album Fever (2001). The song was released in Australia by Parlophone as the lead single from the album on 8 September 2001. It was released on 17 September 2001 in the United Kingdom. In the United States, the single was released on 18 February 2002. Written and produced by Cathy Dennis and Rob Davis, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" is a midtempo dance-pop song which lyrically details Minogue's obsession towards her lover. The song is famous for its "la la la" hook. In addition to positive reviews from music critics, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" found commercial success on a large scale. It peaked at number one on the charts of Austria, Belgium, France, Germany, Italy, Poland, Switzerland, the United Kingdom, and every other European country excluding Finland. It also topped the charts of Minogue's native country Australia, Canada and New Zealand. In the United States, the song peaked at number seven on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, becoming Minogue's biggest hit in the region since "The Loco-Motion". "Can't Get You Out of My Head" reportedly reached number one in 40 countries across the globe. It was certified triple-platinum in Australia, double-platinum in the United Kingdom, and gold in the United States. It became Minogue's first single to sell in excess of one million copies in the United Kingdom, where it also stands as the 28th best-selling single of the millennium. As of 2013, the song is Minogue's highest selling single and one of the best-selling singles of all time, with worldwide sales exceeding seven million. The accompanying music video for the song was directed by Dawn Shadforth, and features Minogue performing various dance routines in different futuristic backdrops. It became notable for the revealing hooded white jumpsuit Minogue wore during one of the scenes. The song has been performed by Minogue during all of her concert tours as of 2013, with the exception of the Anti Tour. Following its release, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" ranked on a number of decade-end lists compiled by magazines such as the Rolling Stone, The Guardian, and NME. It is considered to be Minogue's strongest commercial breakthrough in the United States and is said to have been the reason behind the success of its parent album Fever in the region. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" is also recognised as Minogue's signature song and was a defining point in her musical career. In 2012, the song was re-recorded for inclusion in Minogue's orchestral compilation album The Abbey Road Sessions. Contents 1 Background and recording 2 Composition 3 Critical reception 4 Commercial performance 5 Music video 5.1 Development and synopsis 5.2 Legacy 6 Live performances 7 Legacy 7.1 Commercial impact 7.2 Cultural impact 8 Formats and track listings 9 Charts 9.1 Weekly charts 9.2 Year-end charts 9.3 Decade-end charts 10 Certifications 11 References 12 Further reading 13 External links Background and recording In 2000, Minogue signed on to Parlophone and released her seventh studio album Light Years.1 The disco and Europop inspired album was a critical and commercial success,1 and was later certified four times-platinum in Minogue's native country Australia for shipment of 280,000 units,2 and platinum in the United Kingdom for shipment of 300,000 units.3 "Spinning Around" was released as the lead single off the album and was a commercial success, attaining a platinum certification in Australia for shipment of 70,000 units,4 and a silver certification in the United Kingdom for shipment of 200,000 units.3 She promoted the album by embarking on the On a Night Like This tour. Minogue premièred "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by performing it during the tour and soon after discussion regarding the song "quickly set online messageboards alight".5 "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was chosen as the lead single from Minogue's eighth studio album Fever, and it was released on 8 September 2001 by Parlophone in Australia,5 while in the United Kingdom and other European countries it was released on 17 September.6 My A&R at the time, Miles Leonard and Jamie Nelson, said, "We've got something. Come into the office. We've got to play you something." So I went to the EMI office, and I had the same reaction you did, about 20 seconds in. I couldn't even fathom what I was hearing. It just... did something. I was beside myself. Then at the end of the song, panic set in. I was saying "Are you sure we've got this song? Don't tell me that we don't! Is it secured? Can we have it?" And we did! And that kick-started a whole different phase in my career. — Minogue, about her reaction to hearing the demo of the song.7 "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was written and produced by Cathy Dennis and Rob Davis, who had been put together by British artist manager Simon Fuller, who wanted the duo to come up with a song for British pop group S Club 7.8 The song was recorded using Cubase music software, which Davis ran on his Mac computer.8 Davis began playing an acoustic guitar and ran a 125 beats per minute drum loop, on which Dennis began singing the line "I just can't get you out of my head" in the key of D minor.8 After three and a half hours, the demo was recorded and the vocals were laid afterwards.8 Dennis called their recording setup for the song "the most primitive set-up you could imagine! Different producers work in different ways. But it's good to be reminded you don’t have to be reliant on equipment. A song is about melody and lyrics and being able to take something away in your memory that is going to haunt you".8 She also regarded their production as a "very natural and fluid process", saying "We know how hard we work sometimes to write songs and then spend months picking them to pieces, but this was the easiest process, the chemicals were all happy and working together".8 After Fuller heard the demo, he felt it wasn't right for S Club 7 and rejected it; English singer-songwriter Sophie Ellis-Bextor also turned down the offer to record it.89 Davis then met with Minogue's A&R executive Jamie Nelson who, after hearing the demo cassette of the song, booked it for Minogue to record later that year.8 Nelson was impressed by the "vibe" of the song and felt it would please the "danceheads".10 Although Davis was initially under the impression that the recording deal would be called off later,8 Minogue became enthusiastic to record the song after hearing 20 seconds of the demo.7 The whole song including Minogue's vocals were recorded at Davis's home studio in Surrey. The music, excluding the guitar part, was programmed using Korg Triton workstation via a MIDI.10 Dennis later remarked that "Even though Kylie wasn't the first artist to be offered the song. I don't believe it was meant to go to anyone other than Kylie, and I don't believe anyone else would have done the incredible job she did with it, with the video, looking super-hot!".8 Composition "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Menu 0:00 A 21-second sample of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" containing the hook and part of the chorus of the song. The song is known for its "la la la" hook.1112 Problems playing this file? See media help. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" is a "robotic" midtempo dance-pop song, with a tempo of 126 beats per minute.1314 According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is written in the key of C major, with Minogue's vocal range spanning from C4 to D5.14 Minogue chants a "la la la" hook in the song, which is often heralded as its most appealing part.15 BBC Radio 2 noted that the composition of the song is "deceptively simple, but its veins run with the whole history of electronic music".16 They described the song's bassline as "pulsing," and recognised influences of English rock band New Order and German electronic music band Kraftwerk.16 The song does not follow the common verse-chorus structure and is instead composed of numerous "misplaced sections."8 Dennis reasoned that these sections "somehow work together" as she and Davis "didn't try to force any structure after the event. The seeds were watered and they very quickly sprouted into something bigger than any of us".8 Likewise, Davis commented that "It breaks a few rules as it starts with a chorus and in comes the 'la's'– that is what confused my publisher Fuller when he first heard it".8 Through the lyrics of the song, Minogue expresses her obsession with an anonymous figure. Dorian Lynskey from The Guardian termed the song a "mystery" as Minogue never reveals the identity of her object of infatuation.15 The critic suggested that the person Minogue is referring to is either "a partner, an evasive one-night stand or someone who doesn't know she exists".15 Writing for the same newspaper, Everett True identified a "darker element" in the simple lyrics and felt this sentiment was echoed in Minogue's restrained vocals.17 Further, True emphasised that while Minogue's 1987 single "I Should Be So Lucky" presented an optimistic romantic future, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" focuses on an "unhealthy" and potentially destructive obsession.17 He also noted that in the former song, Minogue played "the wide-eyed ingénue with alacrity," but in the latter song she is aware of the harmful nature of her infatuation, calling it a "desire that is wholly dependent on her own self-control."17 In late 2012, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was re-recorded by Minogue for inclusion in her orchestral compilation album The Abbey Road Sessions.18 On the album, Minogue reworked 16 of her past songs with an orchestra, which, according to Nick Levine from BBC Music, "re-imagine them without the disco glitz and vocal effects".19 The Abbey Road Sessions-version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" features a "more dramatic, fully fleshed out" musical arrangement, and follows a pizzicato playing technique, in which the strings of a string instrument are continuously plucked.2021 Critical reception The song was positively received by music critics. Chris True from AllMusic picked the song as a highlight of Fever, commenting that it "pulses and grooves like no other she's Minogue's recorded".13 Jason Thompson from PopMatters described Minogue's vocals as a "sexual come on" and called the song "trim and funky, certainly something that couldn't miss anywhere".22 Dominique Leone from Pitchfork Media praised the commercial prospect of the song, saying that it "exudes a catchiness that belies its inherent simplicity, so reassuring during an era when chart acts sound increasingly baroque and producers race to see who can ape electronic music trends first".23 Jim Farber from Entertainment Weekly said that the song "fully lives up to its title" with "every sound a hook", and compared it to the works of Andrea True.24 Michael Hubbard from MusicOMH labelled the song "one of 2001's best singles", saying that it "predictably beat off lesser 'competition'".25 In 2012, The Guardian critic Everett True defined "Can't Get You Out of My Head" as "one of those rare moments in pop: sleek and chic and stylish and damnably danceable, but with a darker element hidden in plain sight."17 The Abbey Road Sessions–version of the song received generally positive reviews. Tim Sendra from AllMusic felt that "most interesting reboot" in the album took place on 'Can't Get You Out of My Head', saying that the "insistent strings push the song along with a tightly coiled electricity that is impossible to resist".18 He also picked the song as a highlight on the album.18 Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine chose the song as one of the "standouts" on the album, saying that its arrangement "compensate for the lack of synthetic dance beats and vocal effects".20 Tania Zeine from ARIA Charts described the track as a "powerful violin ballad with the accompaniment of a large orchestra throughout the remainder".26 Simon Price from The Independent said that while the original version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" would be "impossible to improve on", the reworked version "turns it into a pizzicato thriller score".21 Jude Rogers from The Quietus, however, felt that the song does not "respond well to this orchestral treatment".27 Commercial performance In the United Kingdom, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" engaged in a hugely hyped chart battle with Victoria Beckham's single "Not Such an Innocent Girl". Ultimately, the former debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart with first week sales of 306,000 units, while the latter debuted at number six with first week sales of 35,000 units.2829 In Minogue's native country Australia, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" entered and peaked at number one on the Australian Singles Chart, on the chart date of 23 September 2001, and remained at the position for four weeks.30 During its last week on the chart, on 9 December 2001, the song was at number 48, and had spent a total of 12 weeks on the chart.30 In this region, it was certified triple-platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association for shipments of 210,000 units.31 In both the Dutch-speaking Flanders and French-speaking Wallonia regions of Belgium, the song peaked at number one on the Ultratop chart, spending a total of 22 and 24 weeks on the charts, respectively.3233 In Belgium, the song was certified double-platinum for sales of 100,000 units.34 In France, the song entered the French Singles Chart at number 14 and peaked at number one, spending a total of 41 weeks on the chart.35 In this region, it was certified platinum by the Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique for sales of 500,000 units.36 As of August 2014, the song was the 22nd best-selling single of the 21st century in France, with 542,000 units sold.37 In Germany, the song remained at number one for one week on the German Singles Chart.38 In this region, it was certified platinum by the Federal Association of Music Industry for shipments of 500,000 units.39 In Ireland, the song entered and peaked at number one on the Ireland Singles Chart,40 spending a total of consecutive 19 weeks on the chart.41 In the United Kingdom, the single faced competition in a hugely hyped chart battle with Victoria Beckham's single "Not Such an Innocent Girl".42 On the chart date of 29 September 2001, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart with first week sales of 306,000 units, while "Not Such an Innocent Girl" debuted at number six with first week sales of 35,000 units.282943 It spent four weeks at number one, and a total of 25 weeks inside the top 40 on the chart.44 The song spent a record-breaking eight weeks at number one on the airplay chart of the country and became the first to garner 3000 radio plays in a single week.5 Subsequently, it became the most-played song of 2001 in the region.5 "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry for shipments of 600,000 units in 2001.3 The certification was upgraded to double-platinum in 2015, denoting shipments of 1,200,000 units.3 In the United States, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" peaked at number seven on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart,45 becoming Minogue's best selling single in the region since "The Locomotion".6 Additionally, the song peaked at number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart,46 at number 23 on the Adult Top 40 chart,47 at number three on the Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) chart,48 and number eight on the Radio Songs chart.49 In this region, the song was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America for shipments of 500,000 units.50 Music video Development and synopsis The white hooded jumpsuit sported by Minogue (pictured) was seen as a highlight of the video5152535455 The accompanying music video for "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was directed by Dawn Shadforth, and featured dance routines choreographed by Michael Rooney.56 Early in Minogue's career, her youthful look, slim figure, and her "proportionally" large mouth attracted comments from various critics, with British red top newspaper News of the World speculating that the singer could possibly be an alien.57 Later while discussing the video, Shadforth and music critic Paul Morley took this "bizarre suggestion" into consideration to comment on Minogue as a "creative, experimental artist."57 Shadforth blocked some shots of the initial driving scene based upon similar shots of Shirley Manson piloting an airplane in her award-winning dogfight clip for Garbage's "Special".58 The video was released on 11 August 2001.56 It begins with Minogue driving a De Tomaso Mangusta sports car on a futuristic bridge, while singing the "la la la" hook of the song.5960 The next scene consists of a number of dance couples performing a dance routine dressed in black and white costumes; they are soon joined by Minogue, who is seen wearing a white tracksuit.61 The setting changes to a room where Minogue is seen striking various poses sporting bright crimson lipstick and a hooded white jumpsuit with a neckline plunging down to her navel.5152 The outfit was designed by London-based fashion designer Fee Doran, under the label of Mrs Jones.5261 Minogue then performs a synchronised dance routine with several backup dancers, who are wearing red and black suits.1662 As the video ends, she performs a similar routine on the top of a building during the night, this time wearing a lavender halter neck dress with ribbon tile trim.63 Various scenes in the video show Minogue's face "unusually" close to the lens of the camera, thus it "subtly distorts, yet remains glamorous."57 Shadforth felt the shot gave a "sort of sense of intimacy and as you say a sort of strangeness," again drawing upon the suggestion of Minogue being an alien.57 Similarly, Morley opined that it was "the side of Kylie that suddenly reveals itself as being experimental, she is prepared to push herself into positions and shapes that might not be conventionally attractive ... She becomes alien Kylie as well."57 Legacy At the 2002 MTV Video Music Awards ceremony, the music video was nominated for Best Dance Video, while Michael Rooney won the award for Best Choreography.64 The hooded white jumpsuit Minogue wore in the music video is often considered to be one of her most iconic looks, particularly due to its deep plunging neckline.5152535455 British fashion designer and Minogue's stylist William Baker described the choice of the outift, saying it was "it was pure but kind of slutty at the same time".52 The outfit was put on display at Kylie: The Exhibition, an exhibition that featured "costumes and memorabilia collected over Kylie's career", held at the Victoria and Albert Museum in London, England, and at Kylie: an exhibition, a similar exhibition held at the Powerhouse Museum in Sydney, Australia.5363 It was also included in Minogue's official fashion photography book Kylie / Fashion, which was released on 19 November 2012 by Thames and Hudson to celebrate Minogue's completion of 25 years in music.55 The music video served as an inspiration for Morley while writing his book Words and Music: the history of pop in the shape of a city. In the book, Morley "turned the lonely drive she Minogue made in the song's video towards a city ... into a fictional history of music," referring to the opening sequence of the music video.65 The critic takes a ride with Minogue through a city and encounters various musicians and artists like the ghost of Elvis Presley, and Madonna, Kraftwerk, and Ludwig Wittgenstein.66 Academics Diane Railton and Paul Weston, in their 2005 essay Naughty Girls and Red Blooded Women (Representations of Female Heterosexuality in Music Video), contrasted the music video of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" with that of American singer Beyoncé's 2003 single "Baby Boy". Railton and Weston concluded that while both videos focus on two singers performing seductive dance routines, Minogue is presented in a calculated manner and "is always provisional, restricted, and contingent", whereas Beyoncé displays a particular "primitive, feral, uncontrolled and uncontrollable" sexuality embodied by the black female body. The two felt that the videos were representative of the raced depictions of white and black women in colonial times and pop culture, respectively.67 Live performances Minogue performing the song, as part of her Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour, on 2006. On 2 August 2001, Minogue performed "Can't Get You Out of My Head" at the BBC Radio 1 One Big Sunday show held at Leicester, in the United Kingdom, along with "Spinning Around"; for the performance, she wore a black trilby hat, sleeveless T-shirt (with a picture of Marilyn Monroe printed on it), knee length black boots, and trousers with open zips placed on both the thighs.68 She performed "Can't Get You Out of My Head" on 8 November 2001 at the MTV Europe Music Awards ceremony in 2001.69 At the 2002 Brit Awards held on 20 February 2002, Minogue performed a mash-up version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" and British band New Order's 1983 song "Blue Monday" conceived by and also produced by Stuart Crichton.70 The mash-up was soon released as the B-side to "Love at First Sight", the third single off Fever.7071 The live performance of the mash-up ranked at number 40 on The Guardian's list of "50 Key Events in the History of Dance Music" in 2011.72 The mashup was dubbed "Can't Get Blue Monday Out of My Head" during its inclusion as the B-side to "Love at First Sight" and as a remix on Minogue's remix album Boombox.737475 On 16 March 2002, Minogue performed "Can't Get You Out of My Head" along with "In Your Eyes", the second single off Fever, on Saturday Night Live.76 On 4 July 2012, she sang "Can't Get You Out of My Head" at the Diamond Jubilee Concert in front of the Buckingham Palace, held in honour of Elizabeth II's completion of 60 years as Queen. Minogue wore a pearl-studded black jacket and hat for the performance. Dance troupe Flawless, finalists of British television talent show Britain's Got Talent, served as Minogue's backup dancers.77 More recently, Minogue has performed a version of the song remixed by Steve Anderson. She performed the version during her "MasterCard Pricless Gig" and other mini-concerts to promote her twelfth studio album Kiss Me Once. It was performed during her seven-song set at the "2014 Commonwealth Games closing ceremony, as the final song of her performance. She also performed on the French TV show "Le Grand Journal" along with "I Was Gonna Cancel". Following its release, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" has been performed by Minogue during all of her concert tours as of 2013, with the exception of the Anti Tour in 2012. In 2001, the song was included in the setlist of Minogue's On a Night Like This tour, which was launched to promote Light Years, and according to Tim DiGravina from AllMusic, the performance was infused with an "almost tangible passion and fire".78 The song was included in the encore segment of the KylieFever2002 tour, which was launched to promote Fever.79 In 2003, she performed the song on the one-night only concert Money Can't Buy, which was used to promote Minogue' ninth studio album Body Language and was held at major entertainment venue Hammersmith Apollo in London.80 During the performance, "a visual flurry of quasi-Japanese symbols" was projected onto large digital screens set behind the stage, and dancers wearing bondage costumes carried out a "robotic" dance routine.81 Minogue performing "Can't Get You Out of My Head" on the KylieX2008 tour. In 2005, she performed the song on her Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour.82 Minogue was unable to complete the tour as she was diagnosed with early breast cancer and had to cancel the Australian leg of the tour.83 After undergoing treatment and recovery, she resumed the concert tour in the form of Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour in 2007, and included "Can't Get You Out of My Head" on the setlist.84 In 2008, she performed the song on the KylieX2008 tour, which was launched to promote her tenth studio album X. The show was split into five acts and "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was featured on the first act entitled "Xlectro Static", in a mashup with the song "Boombox".85 In 2009, she performed the same version of the song on the For You, For Me tour, which was her first concert tour in North America.86 A more rock-oriented version of the song was performed during the Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour, which was launched to promote her eleventh studio album Aphrodite.87 It was regarded as "seemingly inspired by the crunch of Janet Jackson's "Black Cat."88 During the performance, male back-up dancers in "S&M dog collars" danced with female back-up dancers, who were dressed in red ballroom gowns.87 In 2012, Minogue promoted The Abbey Road Sessions by performing on the BBC Proms in the Park at Hyde Park, London.89 During the event, she also sang the orchestral version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head".90 More recently, the Steve Anderson remix was performed on Minogue's Kiss Me Once Tour and Kylie Summer 2015 Tour. It followed a performance of "Sexercize" in the fourth section, and an interlude dubbed the "Sex Segue". Legacy Commercial impact Minogue performing "Can't Get You Out of My Head" on the Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour, 2011. Following its release, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" peaked at number one on the charts of every European country (except Finland)6 and Australia.30 The song reportedly reached number one in 40 countries worldwide,91 and as of 2013 it has sold over five million copies.92 In the United Kingdom, the total sales of the song are accumulated to be around 1.16 million units, thus making it the 75th best-selling single in the United Kingdom of all time.93 It is Minogue's highest selling single as of 20136 and also one of the best-selling singles of all time. As of June 2015, it is the 28th best-selling single of the millennium in the United Kingdom.94 The song is notable for being Minogue's biggest and strongest commercial breakthrough in the United States, a region in which Minogue previously had previously managed to achieve little success.151959697 The commercial success of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" in the US is often considered to have piloted its parent album Fever to achieve similar success in the region.98 The album would later peak at number three on the Billboard 200 chart,99 and attain a platinum certification from the Recording Industry Association of America for shipments of 1,000,000 units.50 Fever reportedly sold over six million copies worldwide, becoming Minogue's highest selling album as of 2013.51100 Cultural impact Eventually, with the hugely successful "Can't Get You Out of My Head," Kylie would rattle the American pop psyche, reminding the rather insular scene that the bubbly girl who had first made waves with the 1987 cover of "The Loco Motion" had developed into a stylish, experienced, and able pop performer with a clear agenda -- both musically and visually -- and the chops to match. —Chris True, in his biography of Minogue at AllMusic.1 In 2011, Rolling Stone magazine ranked "Can't Get You Out of My Head" at number 45 on "100 Best Songs of the 2000s" list, noting that Minogue "seduced the U.S. with this mirror-ball classic" and that "we've been hearing it at the gym ever since".101 NME ranked the song at number 74 on their "100 Best Track of the Noughties" list, saying it "encapsulated everything enviable in a well-crafted song" and heralding it as Minogue's best single.91 In 2012, Priya Elan from NME ranked the song at number four on his "The Greatest Pop Songs in History" list, saying "it was unlike any song I remember hearing before".71 In 2012, The Guardian included the song in their list of "The Best Number One Records", labelling it to be "sleek, Arctic-blue minimalism, like an emotionally thwarted retelling of Donna Summer's "I Feel Love".15 In the same year, PRS for Music, a UK copyright collection society and performance rights organisation which collects royalties on behalf of songwriters and composers, named "Can't Get You Out of My Head" the "Most Popular Song of the Decade" as it received the highest airplay and live covers in the 2000s.102103 In 2013, a survey of 700 people was conducted as part of the Manchester Science Festival to find out which song they considered the "catchiest", and "Can't Get You Out of My Head" topped the poll.104 Lee Barron, in his essay The Seven Ages of Kylie Minogue: Postmodernism, Identity, and Performative Mimicry, noted that the song "further established Minogue's cultural and commercial relevance in the new millennium".105 He remarked that the song "with its hypnotic "la la la" refrain and the deceptively uncomplicated, catchily repetitive beats and synth-sound, marked yet another clearly defined image transformation from the camp-infused Light Years to an emphasis upon a cool, machine-like sexuality, a trait clearly identifiable within the promotional video for "Can't Get You Out of My Head".105 Similarly, Everett True from The Guardian wrote that the song continued the "change in the marketing and public perception of Kylie" and her transition from the "homely girl-next-door" to "a much more flirtatious, sophisticated persona" that started with the release of "Spinning Around" in 2000.17 True also felt that the success of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was one of the motivating factors behind "manufactured" pop music gaining a "new postmodern respectability" and marked a "clear shift in attitude towards pop music among the 'serious' rock critic fraternity: the idea that (manufactured, female) pop music might well be the equal of (organic, male) rock music after all, that each has their high points and their low."17 In 2011, Minogue's official website posted a special article marking the song's 10th anniversary on 8 September, the release date of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" in Australia.5 "Can't Get You Out of My Head" is recognised as Minogue's signature song.17106 "Can't Get You Out of My Head" garnered Minogue a number of awards. At the 2001 Top of the Pops Awards ceremony, the song won the award for "Best Single".107 At the 2002 ARIA Music Awards ceremony, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" won the awards for "Single of the Year" and "Highest Selling Single", and Minogue won the "Outstanding Achievement Award".108 In 2002, it won a Dutch Edison Award for "Single of the Year".109 In the same year, Dennis and Davis won three awards at the 47th Ivor Novello Awards for their composition of the song; they won the awards "The Ivors Dance Award", "Most Performed Work", and "International Hit of the Year".110 At the inaugural Premios Oye! in 2002, the song received a nomination in the category of "Song of the Year".111 In the 2007 episode of The Simpsons, "Homerazzi", the track is heard playing in a celebrity packed nightclub that Homer storms into.112 Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Can't Get You Out of My Head". CD single113 1."Can't Get You Out of My Head" – 3:50 2."Boy" – 3:47 3."Rendezvous at Sunset" – 3:23 Digital download114 1."Can't Get You Out of My Head" – 3:52 2."Boy" – 3:48 Other 1."Can't Get You Out of My Head" (Kiss Me Once Tour studio version) Charts Weekly charts Chart (2001–02) Peak position Australia (ARIA)115 1 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)116 1 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)117 1 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)118 1 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)119 1 Denmark (Tracklisten)120 1 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)121 5 France (SNEP)122 1 Germany (Official German Charts)123 1 Greece (IFPI Greece)124 1 Ireland (IRMA)125 1 Italy (FIMI)126 1 Netherlands (Single Top 100)127 1 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)128 1 Norway (VG-lista)129 1 Poland (Polish Singles Chart)130 1 Portugal (Billboard)131 1 Scotland (Official Charts Company)132 1 South Africa (RiSA)133 2 Spain (PROMUSICAE)134 1 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)135 1 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)136 1 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)137 1 US Billboard Hot 100138 7 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)139 23 US Dance Club Songs (Billboard)140 1 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)141 3 US Rhythmic (Billboard)142 9 Year-end charts Chart (2001) Position Australian Singles Chart143 3 Austrian Singles Chart144 1 Belgian Singles Chart (Flanders)145 8 Belgian Singles Chart (Wallonia)146 7 Dutch Top 40147 2 French Singles Chart148 8 German Singles Chart149 6 Irish Singles Chart150 7 Swiss Singles Chart151 1 UK Singles Chart152 3 Chart (2002) Position Austrian Singles Chart153 50 French Singles Chart154 36 Swiss Singles Chart155 26 US Billboard Hot 100156 45 Decade-end charts Country Position Australia157 58 Germany158 67 Netherlands159 15 United Kingdom160 7 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)161 3× Platinum 210,000^ Austria (IFPI Austria)162 Platinum 40,000x Belgium (BEA)163 2× Platinum 100,000* France (SNEP)164 Platinum 918,000165 Germany (BVMI)166 Platinum 500,000^ Greece (IFPI Greece)167 Platinum 20,000^ Netherlands (NVPI)168 Platinum 60,000^ New Zealand (RMNZ)169 Gold 7,500* Norway (IFPI Norway)170 Platinum 10,000* South Africa133 Platinum 50,000^ Sweden (GLF)171 Platinum 30,000x Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland)172 Platinum 40,000x United Kingdom (BPI)173 2× Platinum 1,200,000double-dagger United States (RIAA)174 Gold 531,000175 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d True, Chris. "Kylie Minogue – Biography". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 21 July 2013. 2.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2001 Albums". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 21 July 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Certified Awards". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 21 July 2013. 4.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2000 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 21 July 2013. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Ten Years Ago On 8Th September 2001...". Kylie.com. Parlophone Records. 8 September 2011. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Can't Get You Out of My Head". Kylie.com. Parlophone Records. Archived from the original on 27 February 2014. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Price, Simon (25 October 2012). "Limitless Joy: Kylie Minogue Interviewed". The Quietus. Retrieved 6 October 2013. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m "I Wrote That: Can't Get You Out of My Head". M Magazine. PRS for Music. 26 September 2011. Retrieved 5 October 2013. 9.Jump up ^ "The Kylie hit you can't get out of your head". BBC. 31 December 2011. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Inglis, Sam (May 2002). "People + Opinion: Rob Davis". Sound on Sound. SOS Publications Group. Retrieved 25 June 2014. 11.Jump up ^ Dorian, Lynskey (21 May 2012). "The best No 1 records: Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". The Guardian. Retrieved 22 July 2013. 12.Jump up ^ Ivan (28 February 2012). "Ten Years Gone: Kylie Minogue – Fever". Hectic But Eclectic. Retrieved 4 August 2013. 13.^ Jump up to: a b True, Chris. "Fever- Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "Can't Get You Out of My Head". Musicnotes.com. EMI Music Publishing. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c d Lynskey, Dorian (31 May 2012). "The best No 1 records: Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c "The People's Songs- Can't Get You Out of My Head". BBC. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g True, Everett (29 July 2014). "Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head: a damnably danceable hit". The Guardian. Retrieved 29 July 2014. 18.^ Jump up to: a b c Sendra, Tim. "The Abbey Road Sessions- Kylie Minogue". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 19.Jump up ^ Levine, Nick. "Kylie Minogue The Abbey Road Sessions Review". BBC Music. BBC. Retrieved 17 July 2013. 20.^ Jump up to: a b Cinquemani, Sal (11 November 2012). "Kylie Minogue: The Abbey Road Sessions". Slant Magazine. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Price, Simon (28 October 2012). "Album: Kylie Minogue, The Abbey Road Sessions (Parlophone)". The Independent (Independent Print Limited). Retrieved 16 August 2013. 22.Jump up ^ Thompson, Jason (25 February 2002). "Kylie Minogue: Fever". PopMatters. Retrieved 22 July 2013. 23.Jump up ^ Leone, Dominique (21 March 2002). "Kylie Minogue: Fever". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 22 July 2013. 24.Jump up ^ Farber, Jim (1 March 2002). "Fever (2002)". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 3 August 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Hubbard, Michael (1 October 2001). "Kylie Minogue – Fever". MusicOMH. Retrieved 3 August 2013. 26.Jump up ^ Zeine, Tania. "Review: Kylie Minogue – 'The Abbey Roads Sessions' Album". ARIA Charts. Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 18 August 2013. 27.Jump up ^ Rogers, Jude (30 November 2012). "Kylie". The Quietus. Retrieved 17 July 2013. 28.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie Bests Victoria on U.K. Singles Chart". Billboard. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 29.^ Jump up to: a b Boshoff, Alison. "Kylie beats Posh in chart clash". Daily Mail. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 30.^ Jump up to: a b c "Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". Australian Charts. Hung Medien. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 31.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2001 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 32.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Can Not Get You Out of My Head" (in Dutch). Ultratop. Hung Medien. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 33.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Can Not Get You Out of My Head" (in French). Ultratop. Hung Medien. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 34.Jump up ^ "Les Disques D'Or/De Platine- Singles- 2002" (in French). Ultratop. Hung Medien. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 35.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in French). French Charts. Hung Medien. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 36.Jump up ^ "Certifications Singles Platine – année 2001" (in French). SNEP Musique. Archived from the original on 5 December 2013. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 37.Jump up ^ "Top 100 des singles les plus vendus du millénaire en France, épisode 8 (30-21)". Chartsinfrance, PureCharts. 30 August 2014. Retrieved 2015-03-17. 38.Jump up ^ "Single- Kylie Minogue Can not Get You Out of My Head" (in German). Charts.de. Media Control. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 39.Jump up ^ "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank" (in German). Bundesverband Musikindustrie. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 40.Jump up ^ "Top 50 Singles, Week Ending 20 September 2001". GfK. 20 September 2001. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 41.Jump up ^ "Top 50 Singles, Week Ending 24 January 2002". GfK. 31 January 2002. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 42.Jump up ^ "Kylie and Beckham begin chart race". BBC. 17 September 2001. Retrieved 19 December 2007. 43.Jump up ^ "2001 Top 40 Official Singles Chart UK Archive". Official Charts Company. 29 September 2009. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 44.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 45.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 31 July 2013. 46.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 31 July 2013. 47.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 31 July 2013. 48.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 31 July 2013. 49.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 31 July 2013. 50.^ Jump up to: a b "Gold & Platinum Searchable Database". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 51.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Daw, Robbie (27 February 2012). "Kylie Minogue's 'Fever' Turns 10: Backtracking". Idolator. Buzz Media. Retrieved 31 July 2013. 52.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Shapiro, Bee (12 June 2013). "Kylie Minogue: Pop Star, Fashion Darling ... Who?". The New York Times. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 53.^ Jump up to: a b c Bailey, Kristen (6 February 2007). "Come into Her World – Kylie Minogue at the V&A, London". Culture24. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 54.^ Jump up to: a b "Inside the Kylie Minogue Fashion Shoot: Part 1". Stylist. Shortlist Media Ltd. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 55.^ Jump up to: a b c Karmali, Sarah (29 October 2012). "Kylie Minogue Launches Fashion Book". Vogue. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 56.^ Jump up to: a b "Can't Get You Out of My Head (2001)". IMVDb. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 57.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Halligan, Benjamin; Edgar, Robert; Fairclough-Isaacs, Kirsty (26 June 2013). The Music Documentary: Acid Rock to Electropop. London: Routledge. p. 228. ISBN 978-0415528023. Archived from the original on 8 December 2013. Retrieved 13 December 2013. 58.Jump up ^ William Baker, Kylie Minogue (2002). Kylie: La La La. Hodder & Staughton. ISBN 0-340-73439-6. 59.Jump up ^ Kaslikowski, Adam (25 February 2013). "The De Tomaso Mangusta, An Alternative Version". Petrolicious. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 60.Jump up ^ "Cobra Killer – de Tomaso Mangusta # 8MA 1216". Gettin' A Li'l Psycho on Tyres. 20 April 2011. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 61.^ Jump up to: a b Christina (29 March 2011). "Come and get dressed up by Mrs. Jones on Friday". Fashion's Most Wanted. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 62.Jump up ^ Taylor, Ben (28 May 2013). "Kylie Minogue's Best music video Moments". Swide. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 63.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie: an exhibition". Powerhouse Museum. Retrieved 19 August 2013. 64.Jump up ^ "MTV Video Music Awards 2002". MTV. Viacom Media Networks. 29 August 2002. Retrieved 18 March 2014. 65.Jump up ^ Morley, Paul (13 March 2011). "Paul Morley on music". The Observer. Retrieved 13 December 2013. 66.Jump up ^ "Words and Music: A History of Pop in the Shape of a City Paperback". Amazon.com (UK). Retrieved 13 December 2013. 67.Jump up ^ Railton, Diane; Watson, Paul (2005). "Naughty Girls and Red Blooded Women (Representations of Female Heterosexuality in Music Video)". Feminist Media Studies 5 (1). doi:10.1080/14680770500058207. 68.Jump up ^ "One Big Sunday 2001– Leicester- Kylie Minogue". BBC. 2 August 2001. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 69.Jump up ^ "In pictures: MTV Europe Awards 2001". BBC. 8 November 2001. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 70.^ Jump up to: a b "Can't Get Blue Monday Out of My Head". Niagara.edu. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 71.^ Jump up to: a b Elan, Priya (3 January 2012). "The Greatest Pop Songs in History – No. 4 : Kylie Minogue, ‘Can’t Get You Out of My Head’". NME. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 72.Jump up ^ Vine, Richard (15 June 2011). "Kylie mashes up Can't Get You Out of My Head with Blue Monday at the Brits". The Guardian. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 73.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Love at First Sight". Australian Charts. Hung Medien. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 74.Jump up ^ Inskeep, Thomas. "Boombox- Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 75.Jump up ^ "Love at First Sight CD- Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 76.Jump up ^ ""Saturday Night Live" Ian McKellen/Kylie Minogue (TV Episode 2002)". IMDb. Amazon.com. Retrieved 20 August 2013. 77.Jump up ^ Anisiobi, J J (5 June 2012). "Here come the girls: Kylie Minogue and Jessie J show off their legs as well as their voices at The Queen's Diamond Jubilee concert". Daily Mail. Retrieved 15 December 2013. 78.Jump up ^ DiGravina, Tim. "Live in Sydney- Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 79.Jump up ^ "Average setlist for tour: KylieFever2002". Setlist.fm. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 80.Jump up ^ "Body Language Live". Billboard. Retrieved 20 July 2013. 81.Jump up ^ Battaglia, Anna (27 December 2004). "Kylie Minogue: Body Language Live". The A.V. Club. The Onion, Inc. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 82.Jump up ^ Hogwood, Ben. "Kylie Minogue – Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour". MusicOMH. Archived from the original on 14 October 2013. Retrieved 5 October 2013. 83.Jump up ^ "Kylie diagnosed with breast cancer, cancels aussie leg of showgirl tour". Fridae. 18 May 2005. Retrieved 20 June 2013. 84.Jump up ^ Mawer, Sharon. "Showgirl Homecoming Live- Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 5 October 2013. 85.Jump up ^ "Kylie X 2008- Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 5 October 2013. 86.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (6 October 2009). "Kylie Minogue / October 4, 2009 / Los Angeles (Hollywood Bowl)". Billboard. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 87.^ Jump up to: a b Power, Ed (24 March 2011). "Kylie Minogue, The O2, Dublin, review". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 88.Jump up ^ "Live: Kylie Minogue Makes Grand Entrance After Grand Entrance At The Hammerstein". Johnston, Maura. 3 May 2011. Retrieved 24 April 2014. 89.Jump up ^ Cooper, Joel (10 September 2012). "There's no business like show business... Kylie's still got it as she dazzles at Proms in the Park". Daily Mail. Retrieved 20 June 2013. 90.Jump up ^ "BBC Proms in the Park 2012". BBC Radio 2. BBC UK. Retrieved 5 October 2013. 91.^ Jump up to: a b "100 Best Tracks of the 00s – No. 74 Kylie Minogue – 'Can't Get You Out of My Head". NME. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 92.Jump up ^ Burke, Robert (1 September 2009). "Biggest Selling Singles Since The Year 2000". Yahoo! Music. Yahoo!. Retrieved 13 August 2013. 93.Jump up ^ Lane, Daniel (27 June 2013). "Daft Punk's Get Lucky becomes one of the UK’s biggest selling singles of all-time!". Official Charts. Retrieved 2 January 2014. 94.Jump up ^ "The Official Top 40 Biggest Selling Singles of the Millennium so far revealed". Official Charts Company. 11 June 2015. Retrieved 13 June 2015. 95.Jump up ^ Ivan (28 February 2012). "Ten Years Gone: Kylie Minogue – Fever". Hectic But Eclectic. Retrieved 16 August 2013. 96.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue biography". The Biography Channel. A+E Networks. Retrieved 4 August 2013. 97.Jump up ^ "Can Kylie Break in the U.S.?". Billboard. Retrieved 4 August 2013. 98.Jump up ^ "Kylie's US success rewarded". BBC. 6 March 2003. Retrieved 4 August 2013. 99.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue- Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 3 August 2013. 100.Jump up ^ "Fever". Kylie.com. Parlophone Records. Retrieved 3 August 2013. 101.Jump up ^ "100 Best Songs of the 2000s: Kylie Minogue, 'Can't Get You Out of My Head'". Rolling Stone. 16 June 2011. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 102.Jump up ^ "Kylie Tops Chart For Most Popular Song of the Decade". PRS for Music. 3 January 2012. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 103.Jump up ^ "The Kylie hit you can't get out of your head". BBC. 31 December 2011. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 104.Jump up ^ Lay, Kat (17 October 2013). "Why you can’t get that tune out of your head . . .". The Times. News UK. Retrieved 18 October 2013. 105.^ Jump up to: a b Barron, Lee (December 2008). "The Seven Ages of Kylie Minogue: Postmodernism, Identity, and Performative Mimicry" (PDF). Nebula: 13. Retrieved 6 October 2013. 106.Jump up ^ "Can't Get You Out of My Head". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 8 August 2013. 107.Jump up ^ "TOTP Awards: The winners". BBC. 30 November 2001. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 108.Jump up ^ "Winners by Year". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 4 August 2013. 109.Jump up ^ Goody, Chloe (27 July 2012). "Kylie Minogue: 25 Great Music Moments". MSN. Microsoft. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 110.Jump up ^ "Minogue Track Tops Ivor Novello Awards". Billboard. Retrieved 5 October 2013. 111.Jump up ^ "Todo listo para los Premios Oye!". Ritmoson Latino. Televisa. Retrieved 27 November 2013. 112.Jump up ^ "The Simpsons (TV Series), Homerazzi (2007)- Soundtracks". IMDB. Retrieved October 1, 2015. 113.Jump up ^ "Can't Get You Out of My Head Part 1 Enhanced, Import". Amazon.com. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 114.Jump up ^ "Can't Get You Out of My Head – Single". iTunes Store (UK). Apple Inc. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 115.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 116.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 117.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 118.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 119.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Kylie Minogue. Retrieved 23 August 2014. 120.Jump up ^ "Danishcharts.com – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". Tracklisten. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 121.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 122.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 123.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Minogue,Kylie Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 124.Jump up ^ "Greek Singles Chart". IFPI Greece. Archived from the original on 3 April 2002. Retrieved 12 May 2012. 125.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 38, 2001". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 126.Jump up ^ "Italiancharts.com – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". Top Digital Download. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 127.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 128.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 129.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". VG-lista. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 130.Jump up ^ "Nielsen Music Control". Archived from the original on 2008-05-08. 131.Jump up ^ "Hits of the World". Billboard. 12 January 2002. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved 15 September 2012. 132.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2001-09-29". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 133.^ Jump up to: a b "Music Divas & Rock Bands Top Sounth African Certifications". Music Industry News Network. Retrieved 12 February 2015. 134.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 135.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". Singles Top 100. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 136.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 137.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: Artist Chart History" Official Charts Company. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 138.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Kylie Minogue. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 139.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue – Chart history" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Kylie Minogue. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 140.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue – Chart history" Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs for Kylie Minogue. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 141.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Kylie Minogue. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 142.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue – Chart history" Billboard Rhythmic Songs for Kylie Minogue. Retrieved 16 November 2013. 143.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – End of Year Charts – Top 100 Singles 2001". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 144.Jump up ^ "Jahreshitparade- 2001" (in German). Austrian Charts. Hung Medien. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 145.Jump up ^ "Jaaroverzichten 2001" (in Dutch). Ultratop. Hung Medien. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 146.Jump up ^ "Rapports Annuel 2001" (in French). Ultratop. Hung Medien. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 147.Jump up ^ "Jaaroverzichten – Single 2001" (in Dutch). Dutch Charts. GfK. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 148.Jump up ^ "Classement Singles – année 2001" (in French). Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique. Archived from the original on 12 December 2013. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 149.Jump up ^ Tolksdorf, Markus. "German Top 20 – The Chart of 2001". Infinity Charts. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 150.Jump up ^ "Best of 2001". Irish Recorded Music Association. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 151.Jump up ^ "Swiss Year-End Charts 2001" (in German). Swiss Charts. Hung Medien. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 152.Jump up ^ "Yearly Best Selling Singles" (PDF). British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 153.Jump up ^ "Jahreshitparade- 2002" (in German). Austrian Charts. Hung Medien. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 154.Jump up ^ "Classement Singles – année 2002" (in French). Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique. Archived from the original on 12 December 2013. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 155.Jump up ^ "Swiss Year-End Charts 2002" (in German). Swiss Charts. Hung Medien. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 156.Jump up ^ http://www.bobborst.com/popculture/top-100-songs-of-the-year/?year=2002 157.Jump up ^ "ARIA Chart Sales – ARIA End of Decade Singles/Top 100" (PDF). Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 158.Jump up ^ "Die erfolgreichsten Hits des neuen Jahrtausends" (in German). RTL Television. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 159.Jump up ^ "Decennium Charts – Singles 2000–2009" (in Dutch). Dutch Charts. GfK. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 160.Jump up ^ Nihal (31 December 2009). "Charts of the Decade, Episode 4". BBC. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 161.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2001 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. 162.Jump up ^ "Austrian single certifications – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in German). IFPI Austria. Enter Kylie Minogue in the field Interpret. Enter Can't Get You Out of My Head in the field Titel. Select single in the field Format. Click Suchen 163.Jump up ^ "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2002". Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. 164.Jump up ^ "French single certifications – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in French). Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique. 165.Jump up ^ "Les Singles Platine :" (in French). Infodisc.fr. Retrieved 1 August 2013. 166.Jump up ^ "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank (Kylie Minogue; 'Can't Get You Out of My Head')" (in German). Bundesverband Musikindustrie. 167.Jump up ^ "Greek single certifications – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in Greek). IFPI Greece. 168.Jump up ^ "Goud & Platina – Kylie Minoque – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in Dutch). NVPI. Archived from the original on 11 December 2008. Retrieved 15 August 2012. 169.Jump up ^ "New Zealand single certifications – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". Recorded Music NZ. 170.Jump up ^ "Norwegian single certifications – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head" (in Norwegian). IFPI Norway. 171.Jump up ^ "Guld- och Platinacertifikat − År 2002" (PDF) (in Swedish). IFPI Sweden. 172.Jump up ^ "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards (Kylie Minogue; 'Can't Get You Out of My Head')". Hung Medien. 173.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". British Phonographic Industry. Enter Can't Get You Out of My Head in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 174.Jump up ^ "American single certifications – Kylie Minogue – Get You Out of My Head". Recording Industry Association of America. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 175.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (4 March 2011). "Ask Billboard: Katy Perry, Kylie Minogue, Cee Lo Green". Billboard. Retrieved 29 April 2013. Further reading The Complete Kylie, Simon Sheridan, Reynolds & Hearn Books (February 2009). (2nd ed.) ISBN 1-905287-89-5 External links A page on "Can't Get You Out of My Head" at Kylie Minogue's official website Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2001 singles Category:2002 singles Category:2001 songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Kylie Minogue songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Romania Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Parlophone singles Category:Songs written by Cathy Dennis Category:Songs written by Rob Davis (musician) Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles